


Mocking Napoleon

by Hokkaido_Pumpkin



Series: Hokkaido's Lit Projects (use for help) [1]
Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkaido_Pumpkin/pseuds/Hokkaido_Pumpkin
Summary: Goose and Henrietta have a clandestine meeting in the back of the barn shed to discuss their new leader. And procees to be caught in the act.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Series: Hokkaido's Lit Projects (use for help) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773475
Kudos: 1





	Mocking Napoleon

**Author's Note:**

> I had yet another project that required interperting literature in different perspectives, so here I am with the script of a "missing scene" from the Animal Farm play. Altough the original work is not so lighthearted as my script, I went for a bit of humour here. 
> 
> I hope this ends up helping anyone who has a similar project and has no idea what to do.

Characters

**Goose-** a goose

**Henrietta-** a chicken

**Dog-** Loyal to Napoleon

**Jeff-** a rock (Jeff is epic chill rock man)

**Napoleon** \- The leader

**Narrator-** a medium for Jeff’s emotions

__ _ (Two people are huddled behind the farm house, whispering and giggling together. They are  _ **_Goose_ ** _ and  _ **_Henrietta_ ** **.** **_Goose_ ** _ looks around, checking if anyone is here, before looking back at  _ **_Henrietta._ ** _ ) _

**Goose:** Good, there isn’t anyone here. 

**Henrietta:** _ (exasperated) _ Stop looking around that much, 

**Goose:** But we might end up getting caught! We look suspicious!

**Henrietta:** _ (Rolls eyes) _ Yeah, as if nothing else in the entire farm is suspicious. Normal tuesday, a goose and a chicken talking, while a pig trots around with huge black dogs which can rip someone’s throat apart. Yeah, nothing suspicious at all. 

**Goose:** Yeah, those dogs are really something else. Even though the bloke says they’re  _ (Mockingly) _ “Here to protect us”, I honestly think the reason they’re around him so much is to carry him if he gets too tried poking his nose into everybody’s business

**Henrietta** : You know, that is a valid theory, but I think the pig’s getting so fat that the dogs won’t be able to carry him in a few days! 

_ (The two laugh, their laugh cut short with a sound from the other side of the stage.  _ **_Henrietta_ ** _ looks visibly scared.  _ **_Goose_ ** _ starts darting around, checking for people again, before calming down and coming back next to  _ **_Henrietta_ ** _.)  _

**Goose:** I bet you actually got scared there, you chicken

**Henrietta:** Just because I’m a chicken doesn’t mean I get scared easily!

**Goose:** _ (mockingly) _ I’m sure you don’t. And I’m sure you won’t when all the bugs crawl on your back as you sleep, and bite you 

_(_ ** _Goose_** _pokes_ ** _Henrietta_** _, and_ ** _Henrietta_** _yelps and slaps_ ** _Goose_** _)_

**Henrietta:** Stop it, you’ll get us caught!

**Goose:** Owwwwwwwwww. But oh how the turn tables. 

**Henrietta:** Why do we have to be scared in the first place anyway? We’d notice the fat pig coming round the corner if he did, since he’s louder than an elephant! He’s constantly going around like thump thump thump

_ (As  _ **_Henrietta_ ** _ speaks their last sentence, they mimic Napoleon walking in a mocking way)  _

**Goose:** And then he goes up to an animal and pesters them with questions, going all “comrade” this, “comrade” that, “comrade” worship me, your holy saviour!

**Henrietta:** And then we gotta waste all our time as we devote our attention to Comrade ‘center of the universe’ Napoleon. If that bloke wanted more attention, he should get a better personality first!

**Goose:** and that won’t happen until the windmill is done, and we all know where that is going,  _ (pauses)  _ which is absolutely nowhere

**Henrietta:** Wait, do you hear that? 

_ (a  _ **_Dog_ ** _ from the other side of the stage starts marching towards  _ **_Goose_ ** _ and  _ **_Henrietta._ ** _ It appears to be looking around for something quite small)  _

**Dog:** _(salutes)_ Hello, two chickens, I have come to look for a traitor

**Goose:** _ (cuts off  _ **_Dog_ ** _ after they say “two chickens”)  _ Excuse you, I am a Goose. 

**Henrietta:** _ (whispers to goose)  _ That dog is quite stupid, ain’t he? Can’t even tell a chicken from a goose 

**Dog:** _ (interrupting, louder than before) _ Did someone say something? 

_ ( _ **_Dog_ ** _ looks around and sniffs the air, then looks at the two again.)  _

**Dog** :Anyways, we are looking for someone who was saying unlawful things about our leader, Comrade Napoleon? 

**Henrietta:** Unlawful? But isn’t anything in the commandments which mention us not being barred from saying anything. 

**Dog:** It may not be against the commandments, but it is against the wishes of our leader, Comrade Napoleon. 

**Goose:** _ (huffs, muttering under breath)  _ This is ridiculous.

**Dog:** _ (Gets closer to  _ **_Goose_ ** _ ) _ Might you be the scoundrel badmouthing our leader, Comrade Napoleon, long necked chicken? 

**Goose:** _ (panics, visibly fidgeting. Note: Deliver this line as quickly as possible while still being understandable.)  _ It ain’t me, it definitely wasn’t me it was that rock down there.

_ (At this remark, everyone stares at  _ **_Jeff_ ** _ (the rock). The scene pauses, and  _ **_The Narrator_ ** _ starts narrating  _ **_Jeff’s_ ** _ thoughts)  _

**Narrator:** Jefferey was a rock, with a face poorly drawn on him. Nobody knew why or how he got a face in the first place. He was a very opinionated rock, who was currently quite mad at Goose for involving him in this. 

**Dog:** _ (looks at  _ **_jeff,_ ** _ and then at  _ **_goose. Dog_ ** _ looks genuinely confused _ **_)_ ** So this is the person who was uttering those insults? 

**Henrietta:** _ (has a fake smile on, like someone caught red handed)  _ Yep, that’s him. Goose and I found him here insulting our leader, Comrade Napoleon behind this shed. 

**Goose:** _(blurts out)_ His name is Jeff. I know him from middle school

_ ( _ **_Henrietta_ ** _ facepalms at  _ **_Goose’s_ ** _ comment. Time stops once again as  _ **_The Narrator_ ** _ speaks again) _

**Narrator:** Jeffery in fact did go do school with Goose in a sense. Back then he was a bigger rock in one of the sheds, before someone threw him off a cliff. He didn’t mind, since being a small rock was quite a relaxed life. 

**Dog:** _ ( facing  _ **_Jeff_ ** _ ) _ So, you are the insulter. Why would you dare insult our leader, Comrade Napoleon? 

_ (a few seconds pass, as  _ **_Dog_ ** _ waits for  _ **_Jeff_ ** _ to respond.  _ **_Jeff_ ** _ cannot respond, as he is a rock. He is insulted at being framed. He now has angry brows drawn onto his face. It is still unknown why  _ **_Jeff_ ** _ has a face in the first place)  _

_ Note: From this point on, the actor playing  _ **_Goose_ ** _ will say  _ **_Jeff’s_ ** _ lines with a different accent to when they speak as  _ **_Goose_ **

**Jeff:** Indeed I am you dumb bloke. 

_ (The  _ **_Dog_ ** _ is absolutely shook at this comment, at this point all colour from  _ **_Henrietta’s_ ** _ face has gone. Again, time stops)  _

**Narrator:** Right now, Jefferey was quite insulted at being framed for Goose’s blabbermouthedness, but then again he couldn’t object to what was happening before him, as he was a rock. 

**Dog:** How dare you insult the very dogs which protect you from outside threats, from the wiles of the evil Jones!

**Jeff:** With ease. If I can speak, then I can say what’s on my mind quite easily. 

**Dog:** If you insult our leader, Comrade Napoleon, then you must be working with the evil Jones! You must be dealt with before you take over our beautiful Animal Farm! 

**Jeff:** I don’t think it’s that beautiful of a farm if all we do is work and all the pigs do is eat. 

**Narrator:** Jefferey could not believe that the slobbery dog before him truly believed that he could be committing treason against the state. He had many opinions, but since he was a rock, nobody would ever hear them. 

  
  


_ ( _ **_Dog_ ** _ puts  _ **_Jeff_ ** _ in his mouth, trying to crush the rock, but failing miserably.  _ **_Henrietta_ ** _ starts moving towards the opposite side of the stage in an attempt to escape. Their eyes do not look away from  _ **_Dog_ ** _. They manage to nearly exit the stage, but end up bumping into  _ **_Napoleon._ ** _ Time stops before  _ **_Napoleon_ ** _ turns around. _ **_)_ **

**Narrator:** Jefferey could not believe what he was witnessing right now. He was in the mouth of previously mentioned slobbery dog, about to be executed for treason, while the same oppressive leader which was causing this just caught all of them red-handed. To be perfectly clear, he was quite displeased with this being his final moments.

_ ( _ **_Napoleon_ ** _ turns around. He takes a moment to observe their surroundings, before looking outraged, definitely due to the  _ **_Dog’s_ ** _ actions)  _

**Napoleon:** Dog number two, did you get rid of those loud miscreants yet? 

**Dog:** Yes sir! I am executing him in my mouth now sir! 

**Napoleon:** You idiot, that is a rock! These two  _ (gestures at  _ **_Goose_ ** _ and  _ **_Henrietta_ ** _ )  _ are the ones saying unlawful things! 

**Dog** : But sir, they said that the rock Jeff was the ones talking about you sir. They said they saw him do it. 

**Napoleon:** **_(_ ** _ exasperated _ **_)_ ** That is a rock! Rocks cannot speak! You shouldn’t trust anyone but me! 

**Dog:** _(spits out_ ** _Jeff_** _)_ yes sir. 

**Napoleon:** Now execute these two traitors. 

**Goose:** Even when I’m about to die, I’ll still be more caring than you!

**Henrietta:** And more fabulous!!

_ (If possible, cut all the stage lights, or just put on a black screen if filming.  _ **_Goose and Henrietta_ ** _ are executed, but we don’t see. The lights do not come on)  _

**Narrator:** And witnessing the death of a chicken and a goose, Jefferey realized the true nature of the farm’s new leader. Jefferey was the first to see the true nature of the new Jones. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------E N D-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
